


Truth or Consequences

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personification of Place: Turning a location into a person while still keeping the attributes of the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Amherst Massachusettes](http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/index.php?date=2011/03/08) by Jaimee Kuperman

Truth or Consequences used to call herself Hot Springs, but on a dare she changed it and now she'd been stuck with the onerous moniker for over fifty years. Some of her friends petitioned regularly to get her to change it back, but she was no longer hot nor spring-like in appearance and Williamsburg might get confused as to who his next door neighbor was, and she didn't want that.  Williamsburg was old and cranky and held the coinpurse that helped fund what few improvements she made to her looks - wrinkle removal in the winding roads that etched her face, shoring up the sagging sand dunes under her chin.   Truth or Consequences knew that without Williamsburg's help those who still sought her mineral eyes would turn elsewhere for comfort and relief.  

So she would keep her name, and instead dare those who made fun of her to come and stand in the oasis of her spring shoes. And smile her bright, clear, sunny smile when they fell in love with her, too.


End file.
